


Do It For Me

by tetsarou



Series: Prompts Upon Prompts [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic, Knotting, M/M, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsarou/pseuds/tetsarou
Summary: Shiro is going through another rut and Lance adores his desperate, lethargic state.





	Do It For Me

**Author's Note:**

> I found a prompt list and wanted to start writing smaller drabbles as much as I could! This is prompt 89 out of 112 "Don't ruin the sofa."

“Shiro!” Lance cried, trying to twists his fingers in tighter to his shirt.

All he could do was hold on, gripping onto his mate's front for dear life, his other hand scoring red lines across a thigh and hip. Lance bounced off him with every thrust, only large hands holding him steady as his knees wobbled and threatened to buckle.

A ragged moan tore from his throat with every thrust, every wonderfully placed movement forcing their air out of his lungs.

Shiro's rut was potent, kissing against every one of his pores. Lance struggled to bite down his own, but it was so dangerously impossible with how Shiro melted his head and body into putty with the rough pace. He breathed through his mouth, dragging in painful lungfuls but unable to get the buzz out of his head as it was forced back out so quickly.

They've been like this for hours, with Lance being his adoring, warm sleeve, his knot having been swollen for most of it but unable to latch on successfully. Shiro had long lost his patience, and instead was drawing lines across Lance's skin with his nails, fingertips digging bruises, and teeth marring up the nape of Lance's neck.

He was about to snap, with how loud his growls and grunts had turned, no patience left as he took complete command and tried to bury himself deeper.

Lance jumped, body clenching up and holding tight against the mass pressing at him.

“S-Shiro, wait,” he gasped, trying to reach back and slip a finger between them, to stretch.

But the alpha snarled, displeased and desperate as he rut up in quick, needy thrusts, trying to lodge himself deeper.

Lance's eyes rolled back as he arched, stretching on toes as Shiro pulled him back harshly. Nothing was giving, and still, there was an unbelievable pressure.

He twisted, trying to get his hips up off to find some relief, to get his head back on straight.

“Hold o-on.” Lance moaned, clutching tighter to Shiro's shirt and trying to find a way around his knot again. “Slow.. slowly pleas-”

Shiro shoved forward, feeling Lance relax for only a moment while his finger slipped in.

His hand was pinned between then fully, Shiro brushing up against his body unforgivingly, providing some barrier. It still wasn't enough to keep his scream down.

The pop was maddening, a flare of pain flashing through him white hot, and wow, that was blinding. The power of those shaking hips reverberated up his entire being. Lance couldn't hold it together despite the flash of pain and panic.

He came hot as his knees gave out. Lance could barely breathe as his hand shot out, gripping onto the countertop as hands held his hips in place.

His groans were thankful as his orgasm rolled through him, his own knot hanging heavy as it pulsed. Lance only had half a mind as he slipped his hand from between them, and that only caused another colossal spark to sear up his spine as Shiro further ground forward. 

Finally, oh, _finally_ , he felt so glorious. Lance could barely breathe as Shiro groaned over him, toes once again trying to find steady ground as Lance reached to hold his knot between shaky fingers, gripping tight to make the orgasm last as long as possible. His hips rut forward in small rolls, fighting against the weight of Shiro's own cock within him, locked to him in a steady hold.

Lance could practically feel Shiro's heartbeat where they connected, their bodies pulsing around each other in a deafening roar as welcoming release washed over them. A small smile painted his tired face. He was so close to being able to rest his head on the counter--it felt so heavy, but Shiro shifted to pull him back, unsteady on his feet.

Shiro was breathing heavy against the back of Lance's neck, making him shudder as another spurt of his cum colored the floor and cabinet door feeling the heavy weight twitch against clenched walls. He purred deep, relaxing against Shiro despite how tense the bigger man still was, hips locked tight against Lance's ass as he trembled through another wave. Lance moaned to himself at the feeling.

It took a few moments more before Shiro even began to come out of his high. After being pent up for so long it made Lance's stomach warm to see him finally revelling in his overdue rut.

He hummed, pressing flush against Lance's back, soon matching his purr as they steadily ground themselves.

Still, Shiro didn't slip out, despite his knot finally beginning to lax. He planted himself firmly against Lance's back and continued his ministrations with nibbling and licks.

Lance knew there would be more, he expected nothing less.

“How about we move this?” He whispered, smile wide as Shiro's fingers clenched around his waist again. “Because I'm not sure my legs are going to hold out for you.”

Shiro only huffed, eyes barely open and glossy as he took in Lance's back.

He wiggled, trying to gain the alpha's attention again. It didn't take much, but he was still so adorably irritated as he shuffled with Lance, still fully lodged within and unwilling to part with the sensation.

“How about this way,” Lance chuckled, steering Shiro in the direction of the living room.

“N-no.” Shiro's voice was deep, rough and raw from all his sounds. “Not too far,” he continued, once again clinging to Lance's neck and biting.

Lance laughed, trying to get him to move more. They were so far from the couch it seemed like an impossible journey. “Well I'm not going to be pinned to the counter for another two hours. So either you move now, or I'm not going to help.”

The look Shiro gave was nothing less than desperate and hurt. Lance couldn't help but give his usual cheeky smile, dimple and all most likely showing as he tilt it into a grin. “And I don't think the bar stools are going to be a good option either.”

Shiro huffed, like an irritated snort as his options were quickly eliminated.

Soon enough his eyes fell on the living room and he roughly dragged Lance back against him. His cock pressed up into Lance's body, harshly, and made him moan as it brushed sensitive nerves. Shiro only rumbled, the awful chuckle swelling in his throat. The brute.

They eventually fell back onto the couch, Shiro gripping tight to Lance's ass as he pulled away. But there was little griping, now that Lance was all too willing for this. He bared his teeth once settling back onto Shiro's lap, sighing and dragging in a deep breath at the sensation. 

Lance planted his feet on either side of Shiro's waist, leaning forward to tease the alpha as he groaned and thrust up against Lance. He curled up there on his broad chest, teeth and nails teasing red marks across Shiro's skin.

Hands were already gripping his ass, kneading and grabbing a steady handful as Shiro shifted them to gain more control.

Before he could get too far, with his needy teeth on Lance's neck and trying to hold him still, Lance gripped his jaw and pressed fingertips into swollen glands.

“Don't ruin my new sofa, baby,” Lance purred into Shiro's panting mouth. “We just got it last week.”

He wanted to laugh at how desperate Shiro looked, but how could he knowing the ache that was surely growing fast and unbearably. Instead he rocked, sitting up a bit to bounce on Shiro's hips. A spark shot up his gut feeling a slight bulge at the base of his cock already.

He pressed forward again, lifting up and away. Shiro whined and tried to shift, gripping harshly at Lance's hips as he rut up.

Lance swallowed down a gasp, leaning in close to press a kiss to Shiro's chest, then his neck and chin. Again, a smile crept over his face feeling Shiro shift restlessly.

He purred watching Shiro squirm. “Can you do that for me?” 

Shiro nodded frantically but Lance knew he wasn't paying attention much, especially with how hazy and dark his eyes had become. 

Lance fell forward into him, chuckling at the needy groans and huffs, wrapping his arms tight around Shiro as he found a pace and fucked up into Lance with abandon. He couldn't remember the amount of times their neighbors banged on the walls, but he could care less. All Lance wanted was to see his baby in utter bliss, and if that meant being loud and screaming his throat raw, then they would have to get over it.

Shiro loved the chatter between them and Lance adored the deep color his ears would get when turning into a puddle in his hands. So Lance cooed and called, a deep tenor coming to his throat when Shiro started baring his teeth and raking claiming marks into his skin. It was difficult to keep his own muddled head down, the thick, clinging scent of Shiro's rut stirring up something deep in Lance's gut. But he could play too, mark how he wanted, tease Shiro with nips, and shove the big man around without it clouding his memory.

Oh, Lance adored wrestling with him, how they both struggled against bare skin and left wicked bruises. He never played fair, but then again, neither did Shiro. It was always teeth with him, trying to latch onto the nape of Lance's neck and hold him down like some proper, patient mounting block. Sometimes that won Lance over, but most times he shoved Shiro off his back and flipped them, squirming his way to lock his legs around Shiro and make him see some reason and his dick. Because Lance adored how Shiro pampered his thighs and scented his cock.

His fingers carded through Shiro's hair as he rubbed his glands, pressing the swollen skin against the hard base of Lance's shaft. He shivered at the new scents released between them, relaxing further back into the thick blanket they managed to drape over the couch.

One of Lance's favorites and they somehow ruined that but not the sofa and it's pretty, warm yellow. It made the whole room glow in the afternoon light. Shiro's skin looked so soft under the gentle color. 

Lance relaxed and leaned his head back, shuddering slightly when Shiro lowered his head back down and sucked the tip of his cock back into the warm heat of a needy mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave comments and kudos, it helps motivate me to keep writing.


End file.
